Chocolat chaud & Potions
by lilysev04
Summary: Severus découvre sa paternité du jour au lendemain. Il se retrouve avec 4 adolescentes sur les bras, pas facile, surtout lorsque certains garçons tournent autour de sa progéniture et que Voldemort semble s'intéresser à ses filles d'un peu trop près. L'histoire se passe durant la 6ème année de Harry.


Chapitre 1: Sous un parfum d'été...

Cette année-là, l'été était chaud et le soleil au rendez-vous. Les autoroutes étaient bondées et les bouchons nombreux. Kathleen fermait les yeux et laissait le vent lui caresser le visage. Elle appréciait cette sensation et elle sourit au soleil qui lui faisait face. La décapotable dans laquelle, elle était installée, filait à travers champs et forêts. La route de campagne empruntée avait échappé à l'influence des autres vacanciers et elle était désertique. Kathleen revenait à Paris, sa ville natale en cette mi-août. Elle regardait sa mère conduire en réfléchissant sur une question peu essentielle mais qui la laissait perplexe. Elle se demandait pourquoi sa mère, qui était française précisons-le, lui avait attribué un prénom anglais comme pour toutes ses sœurs. Non que cela ne lui plaise pas, Kathleen était un joli prénom, et elle l'aimait beaucoup mais c'était étrange. Ses sœurs se nommaient Lily, Emily et Elyanna, ce qui était loin d'être français, et l'avait amené à penser que ce côté anglais venait de son père mais le problème, c'est qu'elle ne l'avait jamais connu. Son père était un sujet beaucoup plus complexe. Sa mère, Julie, avait toujours refusé de leur dire qui il était, et Kathleen s'était promis, secrètement, qu'une fois l'école terminée, elle irait le trouver pour comprendre son histoire s'il n'était pas mort. Elle voulait savoir pourquoi, elle avait dû passer son enfance sans une présence paternelle pour la protéger, la cajoler et l'aimer. Sa mère, lui avait dit qu'il était parti quand elle n'était qu'une petite fille, et que sa dernière sœur était née, mais elle était sûre que sa mère ne lui avait pas dit toute la vérité car elle n'avait vraiment aucun souvenir de lui. Et ça la blessait affreusement de s'être fait ainsi abandonné.

Kathleen était l'aînée d'une fratrie de quatre enfants. Quatre filles plus précisément. Elle était âgée de 17 ans, et il lui restait une année avant de finir ses études à l'école de Sorcellerie de Beauxbâtons. Après, elle serait libre, elle ferait ce qu'elle veut de sa vie ! Elle était ambitieuse, et souhaitait devenir médicomage ou encore faire des potions. Elle adorait les réaliser et c'était une très belle satisfaction de les finir. Elle était intelligente et maline. Kathleen et ses sœurs n'avaient pas eu une enfance très facile. Leur mère, Julie, n'avait pas brillé par sa présence et il lui était arrivé plus d'une fois de négliger ses filles au profit d'hommes d'un soir. C'était donc Kathleen, qui, prenant son rôle de sœur aînée au sérieux, avait pris soin de ses sœurs, préparant le repas, bordant et couchant ses sœurs, et attentait seule dans le salon, les paupières lourdes, que sa mère daigne rentrer de ces soirées. Depuis quelques années, Julie semblait avoir pris conscience de ses erreurs et elle avait essayé de rattraper le temps perdu en organisant de longues vacances avec ses filles. Seule Kathleen n'avait pas oublié. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'elle était la plus grande ou celle qui avait la responsabilité de s'occuper de ses sœurs quoi qu'il en soit, elle en voulait un peu à sa mère mais plus encore à son père. Elle avait tout simplement manqué de présence durant son enfant, mais surtout d'amour. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie entourée et aimée. Elle avait toujours eu la nette impression que c'était elle, l'adulte. Et elle avait du mal à voir Julie jouer les mamans poules après tout ce qu'elle lui avait fait subir.

Kathleen était jolie. Elle n'était pas comme Lily ou Emily, de superbes blondes, mais elle resplendissait tout de même de beauté. La jeune femme avait une chevelure auburn, presque totalement rousse au soleil. Ses yeux noisette étaient sans doute ceux de son père. Et elle avait une peau très claire. Son sourire était accueillant, et sa taille moyenne était compensée par quelques talons de temps à autre, qui restaient cependant de taille acceptable, car Kathleen restait toujours très naturelle. En ce moment même, des lunettes de soleil étaient perchées sur le sommet de sa tête, et elle portait un simple débardeur blanc, ainsi qu'un short en jean. Elle avait enlevé ses escarpins, le temps du trajet, et ses pieds étaient posés sur le tableau de bord de la décapotable.

\- Tu sembles pensive, ma chérie… lui dit Julie.

 _Si elle savait à quoi je pense …_

Kathleen hocha la tête, esquissa un petit sourire destiné à elle-même, et laissa à nouveau le vent lui caresser le visage tout en augmentant le son de la musique. Elle avait décidé de pardonner sa mère mais elle restait encore très méfiante. Elle se retourna pour regarder ses trois sœurs à l'arrière se chamailler joyeusement. Lily et Emily étaient installées de part et d'autre de leur plus jeune sœur, Elyanna. Les deux blondes, Lily et Emily, étaient des fausses jumelles âgées de 16 ans. Emily s'amusait à leur raconter de quelle façon, elle avait envoyé une vague de plus de trois mètres, sans le vouloir, à un moldu qu'il l'avait énervé. Heureusement pour elle, il était autorisé de pratiquer de la magie en dehors de l'école à partir de 16 ans en France. Lily riait aux éclats tandis qu'Elyanna souriait avec insouciance. Emily reprit son discours.

\- Et là, il s'est retourné, l'air hyper énervé avec sa glace à la main, sauf que…ah ah ! Sa glace avait coulé sur son torse et il en avait partout !

Emily rejeta la masse de cheveux blonds qui la gênait et rit à nouveau. Elle était de toutes les filles celle qui ressemblait le plus à Julie. C'était sa copie conforme avec quelques années de moins. Ses cheveux dorés, ondulés et mi- longs, sa peau bronzée, et ses yeux d'un bleu vif, qu'il était très rare d'avoir, la rendait irrésistible, et nombre de garçons succombaient à son charme. Et malheur pour eux, elle était difficile. Elle était également très grande, avec un sourire étincelant. Emily avait aussi un côté un peu…sauvage…qui lui allait très bien. Mais elle n'était pas seulement un corps. Elle était, comme sa sœur aînée, très intelligente. Dotée d'un fort caractère, Emily avait la langue bien pendue, ce qui lui coutait de nombreuses punitions. Elle en avait passé des heures à copier ce qu'elle ne devait plus faire en jetant des regards de défis à ses professeurs.

Sa sœur jumelle, Lily, était relativement différente. Elle avait encore quelques traits enfantins. Ses cheveux étaient blonds, clairs et lisses, et ses yeux noirs, intenses et troublants. Elle avait également un teint de porcelaine. Elle pétillait de joie, et riait constamment. Leur passé ne l'avait jamais ébranlé. Elle était une jeune fille loyale, douce et pleine de délicatesse. Lily savait également rassurer et épauler ses sœurs. Elle avait une qualité importante : celle de savoir écouter les autres. C'était sa joie constante et son immense sourire qui avait su redonner de la force à Kathleen dans ses moments de faiblesse. Lily était une jeune fille qui s'entendait avec tout le monde, et qui appréciait les personnes qui les entouraient à leur juste valeur. C'était une personne en or.

Elyanna écoutait ses sœurs tranquillement, se sentant détendue en cette fin de vacances. Elle n'était pas très bavarde, et avait du mal à extérioriser ses sentiments. Elle était assez réservée, gardant ses éclats de rire uniquement pour ses proches. Elyanna était loin de la blondeur des jumelles ; elle avait une chevelure noire. Elle possédait aussi des yeux marron dont la pupille était pigmentée de vert qui lui donnait de beaux yeux en amande uniques. Elle était belle, elle aussi, mais très discrète. Kathleen supposait qu'elle aussi ressemblait plus à son père mais elle n'en savait trop rien. C'était les deux brunes de la famille. Elyanna avait de grandes capacités du haut de ses treize ans, elle était intelligente et réfléchie, très douée dans les potions, et ressemblait un peu à sa sœur aînée. Elle était également très mature. Elle avait aussi quelque chose qui donnait l'impression qu'elle avait souffert. C'était sans doute la méfiance que l'on pouvait voir chez elle, et qui la rendait plus grande et plus raisonnée que les autres adolescents de son âge. Elyanna en tant que benjamine de la fratrie savait que ses grandes sœurs gardaient sur elle un œil bienveillant et protecteur, et elle les aimait du fond du cœur.

Kathleen regardait toujours Elyanna, pensive. Elle tentait d'imaginer à quoi pouvait bien ressembler leur père. Sans doute brun ou avec des cheveux noirs qui lui avait donné cette couleur auburn avec le mélange des cheveux blonds de Julie. Sinon, pour la peau, elle était sûre qu'il devait avoir la peau très claire. Car elles avaient toutes une peau pâle excepté Emily. Le caractère… Là, elle pataugeait littéralement. Comment pouvait-elle le savoir ? La seule chose auquel elle pouvait se fier, c'était le genre d'homme de sa mère. D'après ce qu'elle avait pu voir, Julie aimait les hommes au fort caractère donc logiquement son père en avait un, mais comment en être sûr… ?

Se détournant, elle fixa la route qui serpentait dans la campagne. Elle trouvait que la voiture allait un peu trop vite. Le soleil lui tapait le visage, faisant ressortir quelques discrètes –presque invisibles, taches de rousseur. Kathleen releva la tête et vit sa mère s'engager sur une route boueuse au virage serré.

\- Tu devrais ralentir, commenta-t-elle.

\- Tu as toujours été d'une nature stressée, déclara sa mère, l'air amusé.

Kathleen se demanda vaguement, si c'était le bon moment pour tenter, une nouvelle fois, d'en savoir plus sur leur père. Profitant du fait que ses sœurs discutent bruyamment à l'arrière, elle se pencha un peu vers Julie et demanda d'une voix presque hésitante.

\- Hum…Maman ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, ma puce ?

\- Est-ce que tu pourrais juste me dire quelques petits trucs sur…notre père ?  
Sa voix avait désormais pris une intonation suppliante.

Sa mère sembla perdre toutes ses couleurs, et ses doigts se crispèrent au volant.

\- Donne-moi juste son prénom ! S'il te plaît…

Julie inspira un grand coup, son visage semblant fermé. Kathleen s'attendait à cette réaction, aussi fut-elle, prise au dépourvu, lorsque la voix de sa mère retentit à ses oreilles.

\- Severus.

 _Severus_. Alors c'était ça le prénom de son père. Severus. Severus.

\- Ça vient d'où ce prénom ?

Cette fois-ci, sa mère détourna le regard pour venir planter ses yeux bleus vifs dans ceux de Kathleen.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Ça doit faire un an maintenant, que tu me harcèles de question sur _lui_ !

\- Je veux juste comprendre.

\- Il n'y a rien à comprendre !

Kathleen secoua sa tête, semblant presque blessée.

\- Mais au contraire, il y a tout à comprendre. On ne sait rien. Ça fait 17 ans, que je ne sais rien.

Julie la fixa, lèvres pincées, son regard soudain plein de mélancolie, refermant mille et un secrets.

\- Si tu savais, crois-moi, ça ne te ferait aucun bien.

\- Mais…

\- S'il te plaît, écoute-moi juste pour cette fois…

Kathleen crut apercevoir durant deux secondes une larme briller sur le visage de sa mère, mais elle avait disparu dès qu'elle rejeta un coup d'œil. Soudainement, la voiture prit un virage plus serré, et Julie, peu attentive, tenta de freiner brusquement. La voiture commença alors à dévier sur le côté, projetant de la terre un peu partout.

\- Freine maman ! s'exclama Kathleen, avec inquiétude.

La conversation à l'arrière s'était stoppée net, tandis que la voiture se rapprochait inévitablement d'un ravin à une vitesse affolante.

La voiture commença à tourner sur elle-même et à se diriger en direction du ravin qui était assez profond. Les cris de ses sœurs à l'arrière résonnèrent. Kathleen sentait la peur s'emparer sur elle. Elle était terrifiée, ça allait si vite qu'elle avait du mal à réaliser et elle avait si mal aux côtes à cause de la ceinture. La voiture percuta violemment un arbre et continua sa course folle. Kathleen sentit des morceaux de verres s'écraser sur son bras. Elle pouvait voir sa mère qui n'arrivait même plus à attraper le volant. Kathleen vit le ravin devant elle et la voiture chuta. La dernière chose qu'elle vit, se fut le visage de sa mère. Ses yeux étaient fermés, son corps n'était retenu que par la ceinture, du sang s'échappait de ses plaies, Kathleen attrapa la main de sa mère qui resta inerte dans sa main à elle. Alors Kathleen hurla. La voiture heurta un rocher dans un grand fracas puis…le noir complet.


End file.
